evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuraselache, King of the Sea
Kuraselache, King of the Sea is an NPC and boss encountered in the E.V.O. series. In The Shinka Ron, he is also known as the "Cladoselache Boss" and is a large, azure shark sporting a long body with round back and belly fins and a sharp tail fin. Ingame, he is thrice as large than other specimen of the Cladoselache species. In EVO, he is referred to by various titles. (see trivia for more information) His appearance is closer to the original Cladoselache from the first game than it is with other Kuraselache, but now he sports a beige belly and and a more toon-like face. Just as in the first game, the leader of the Kuraselache is thrice as large as any other Kuraselache specimen. While The Shinka Ron features him as a harmless NPCs alongside some other, peaceful Cladoselache in the first chapter, EVO features him as the boss for the final stages of its first chapter. In The Shinka Ron, the leader of the Kuraselache is exclusive to the Domain of Kuraseleache, but in EVO, he is later encountered alongside other large Kuraselache in the ocean stage of chapter 5, where they are treated as regular enemies. The Shinka Ron In The Shinka Ron, the Cladoselache are introduced as NPCs in the Domain of Kuraseleache (also referred to as the "Domain of Cladoselache" in this game). They start out as harmless NPCs, that invite the protagonist to meet their leader, the Cladoselache King. The Cladoselache turn out to be the rules of the sea and are portrayed as something akin to a real life Mafia or gang. Nonetheless, the Cladoselache encountered in the beginning of this area are friendly towards the protagonist. Once the protagonist meets Gaia for the first time, though, any Cladoselache encountered afterwards become hostile. E.V.O. Search for Eden In E.V.O. Search for Eden, there are five types of Kuraselache, that the player can meet. Chapter 1 These two kinds are only encountered in the final area of chapter 1: The first one is a regular Kuraselache, which is the final kind of regular enemies encountred in the first chapter of the game. The second one is Kuraselache, King of the Sea, a large specimen, that serves as the leader of the Kuraselache and the final boss of the first chapter. Also, he is the first boss encountered ingame. Chapter 5 These three kinds are only encountered in the final area of the first continent in chapter 5: The third one is once again the Kuraselache King, only this time, it's not a single specimen, but the larger Kuraselache appearing as regular enemies. The fourth one is once again the regular version, only this time, it serves at the mount to the Rogons. The fifth one is the Rogon, which is an evolved variant of the original Kuraselache, that uses a watergun as a weapon and always rides a Kuraselache. Enemy stats and rewards The stats featured in this section only go for the larger boss version of the Kuraselache and the larger ones encountered later ingame. They do not account for their other forms, which feature their stats and rewards over at their own articles. The Kuraselache King is notable for being more difficult in the English version of the game. Enemy stats Japanese version (64 Okunen Monogatari) English version (E.V.O. Search for Eden) Rewards Upon his defeat, the boss from chapter 1 drops four of these. Unlike him, the large Kuraselache in chapter 5 only drop a single, large Kuraselache meat each. Behaviour The Kuraselache King will generally swim around aimlessly and at a medium pace. If the protagonist draws gets too close to him, the king will immediately charge at them and tackle them. If the protagonist is close to a wall, the king will tackle the wall and will be stunned for a few seconds, which will be indicated by him looking dizzy. Failing to avoid this attack, will result in the protagonist getting tackled by the king, flashing his teeth to them, and cause the protagonist to receive great knockback and lose a large chunk of their health. If the protagonist draws to close and faces the king's tail fin, he also might attempt to slap the protagonist with the tail fin, which will also gravely injure the protagonist and cause a large knockback. Getting too close to the king will injure the protagonist via collision damage, so they have to be careful not to directly cross the king's path either. How to deal with them The Kuraselache King is way more aggressive than his fellow specimen and it's more difficult to avoid him due to his large size and the smaller area he is fought in. (the same goes for the other large Kuraselache fought later ingame) There are four ways to easily deal with the king or any other large Kuraselache. The first one is to make them perform their tackle attack and avoid it, so they crash into a wall. While the Kuraselache is stunned, the player should continously bite the Kuraselache until it recovers, then swim away before the Kuraselache can perform its tail whip. Rinse and repeat until the Kuraselache is defeated. The second one is to grow the most powerful horn and to charge into the king or any other large Kuraselache while they are charging at the protagonist. This will interrupt the Kuraselache's attack and deal a good anmount of damage to them. Once the horn breaks after three uses, just buy a new one, rinse and repeat until the Kuraselache is defeated. The third one can be used against the large Kuraselache in chapter 5. When the protagonist has a long neck or is wielding a weapon, their range advantage allows them to bite away at any charging Kuraselache via mashing the bite attack button. Rinse and repeat until the Kuraselache is defeated. The fourth one only works when the protagonist is a mammal. When they face a large Kuraselache in chapter 5, then turn the protagonist's back to the Kuraselache and mash the kick attack button to hit any Kuraselache chargining at the protagonist or swimming to close to them. Rinse and repeat until the Kuraselache is defeated. As for the third and the fourth tactic, you might want to adjust your position if a Kuraselache swims past you or too far away, so you can avoid surprise attacks or don't end up with the Kuraselache swimming off-screen and you losing the E.V.O. points. The Kuraselache King from chapter 1 and the large Kuraselache from chapter 5 behave exactly the same, but you can only use strategies 1 and 2 for the first boss, as you won't have a long neck, a weapon or the kick move available at this point. In chapter 5, any of the four tactics mentioned above work. Gallery The Shinka Ron Cladoselache.png|A Cladoselache as it appears in The Shinka Ron EVO Kuraselache King swim.gif|Kuraselache, King of the Sea, as he appears in E.V.O. Search for Eden Trivia The king's names Chapter 1 Boss In E.V.O. Search for Eden, the character is referred to via the following names or titles: "Kuraselache, King of the Sea" / "Kuraseleache, King of the Sea" "Kuraselache King" / "Kuraseleache King" "Leader of the Kuraselache" / "Leader of the Kuraseleache" "The Kuraselache leader" / "The Kuraseleache leader" Chapter 5 Enemies The large Kuraselache found later in the game are referred to via the following names: "Large Kuraselache" / "Large Kuraseleache" Abbreviations used in fan circles In fan circles, he is also referred to via the following names: "Kuraselache Boss" / "Kuraseleache Boss" "The King" / "King" Category:EVO Bosses Category:Stubs